


comfortable position

by eggfish



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 18:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggfish/pseuds/eggfish
Summary: Homare's fancy satin pyjamas are not made to withstand the elements, but Hisoka is.





	comfortable position

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I wrote this back in March when I was taking Twitter prompts (this was for the prompt 'hisohoma beach date' iirc) and completely forgot to crosspost it whoops.. here

The sand is cold. Homare’s front is wind-chill cold, and his legs where he sits in the sand. His back is warm; this is due to Hisoka kneeling behind him, leaning down on his back. He can feel soft, inaudible breath tickling the side of his neck.

“Hisoka-kun, why can you only make half of me warm?” he complains. “It’s not fair when you consider that you are fully dressed and I’m in my pyjamas.”

“...I’m in pyjamas too,” Hisoka says into his ear, barely audible over the sound of the waves.

“Mm? Oh, yes, yes, you sleep fully dressed and then walk around in wrinkled clothes all day,” Homare laments. “People must think I can't do your laundry correctly.”

Instead of replying Hisoka presses clammy palms to his cheeks - grips his head in both hands and aims his face upward, dragging his gaze away from the dark silent horizon of the sea. And a moment later the moon sails out from behind the clouds, a shock of soft pale light that transfigures sky and earth into the same dreamy winter wonderland. The water glitters just slightly below.

“It’s a full moon, how beautiful,” Homare says. “Is this what you brought me out here to see, Hisoka-kun?”

“...brought you because it was less troublesome than getting you to stay behind,” Hisoka mutters. “Look at it,” he adds, louder.

“I am, though.”

“Do you want to write a poem?”

“No, I don’t feel particularly inspired seeing the moon right now. The moment is not right.”

“...Try.”

“I am an artist; I cannot work without the flowering wavy passion to move me… but Hisoka-kun, could it be you feel strong emotion when you see a scene like this? Are you the one who wishes to write a poem? I can help, you know.”

Homare feels pinching fingers tug painfully on his earlobes. “Don't point out pointless things.”

“Ah, that was a faux pas?”

The waves are creeping up the shore little by little. They sound like pure white noise.

“I don’t want to write one,” Hisoka says after a while. “I forgot the right words anyway.”  

“Oh well, that is simple enough to remedy. You can always ask me if you are searching for a word, or use a thesaurus - But I have read enough thesauruses to stand in for one, usually.”

“Idiot Arisu,” and Hisoka squeezes his head between his palms, fingertips digging in hard against his skull.

“Ah, Hisoka-kun, that hurts,” Homare tips his head back, trying to stop him. “Have a little mercy, will you? You are in the perfect position to break my neck right now, you know?”

“That’s the most comfortable position,” Hisoka says, but he lets go.

“Perhaps it would be better for the time being if you simply turned your eyes away from the moon?”

“Mm.” More silence. ”I’ll come warm up your front half now.”

He moves and sits on Homare’s thighs, curling up around him the same way a leaf dries and curls when the weather turns, and sure enough within seconds Homare’s front is warm and his back is icy chilled. His forehead bumps Homare’s collarbone.

Homare hugs him close, and feels fond enough to compose about ten poems on the subject of the moon, now. He does, out loud and at length; during which time Hisoka falls asleep unnoticed. When the inspiration ebbs he trails his fingers through the soft hairs at the back of Hisoka’s neck, watching as clouds shroud the world into darkness again, and wonders how on earth they’re going to get back to MANKAI company in time for morning practice.

**Author's Note:**

> homare tries to give sleeping hisoka a piggyback ride back to mankai, strains his back and ending up running to the nearest payphone to call tasuku to come pick them up in his van, winter troupe's most underwhelming beach trip  
> i barely talk about a3 there but as usual i'm on twitter @star_goldfish ~~


End file.
